


Sam & Jack  - I wanted to grow old

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19565395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack  - I wanted to grow old

Entry for an art challenge with the subject "The End".

A big thank you to [Silvia](https://twitter.com/XFchemist) for suggesting the Pearl Jam song "The End" for inspiration and to [amy_j10](https://twitter.com/amy_j10) for suggesting the force field scene.


End file.
